WITCH & STARS: Save Christmas
by Lexvan
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Santa Clause is in need of our heroes help!  Will they be able to help Santa and save Christmas?  As well as bring Christmas to a little Passling?
1. 1: Aw, Snap! Santa Clause Needs Help!

_**W.I.T.C.H. & S.T.A.R.S.**_

_**Save Christmas**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. I also don't own Disney.**

**A/N: This story is the sequel to my _"W.I.T.C.H. & S.T.A.R.S. Thanksgiving"_ story which is based off of my _"W.I.T.C.H. Meet S.T.A.R.S." _and my _"W.I.T.C.H. & S.T.A.R.S.: Little Warriors"_ story. If you haven't read them, then I suggest you do before you read this story.**

**And now, on with the story!**

Chapter 1:

It was a few days after Winter Break started and our heroes and their families were all at the ranch of the Vanders family. All of the families had to go there by plane, so no one would suspect anything. Of course Angelo's grandparents, Joe and Kadma got there first along with Halinor, who is visiting from Kandrakar. The the families of the Defenders, seeing as they got a early flight, followed by the Defenders, Guardians, and the Guardian's families. Once evryone was there, they all unpacked their stuff and got the place ready for Christmas. The mothers went into town to buy groceries for the walk in fridge that was in the kitchen, while the fathers, Hank Smith, Tim O'Flannery, Uncle John, and the Defender went outside to cut up some logs to burn in the fireplace for affect that is. I mean, they had heating and all. Anyway, all that was left was for everyone else to decorate the inside of the house for Christmas. Of course the girls went Guardian to make it go quicker, just like the boys used their powers to make the wood cutting go a lot quicker. Out of all of them the four grandparents, Joe and Kadma Vanders, Yan Lin, and Charlie Smith were sitting back and enjoying themselves.

By the time the mothers were back, the fellas had the wood cut up and stacked, the ladies and kids had the inside decorated, and the Guardians and Defenders had the outside decorated. Needless to say that it was a job well done. That was a few days ago. Now it's Christmas Eve and they had just had dinner. The parents had just went to their rooms to spend time with their significant other, while the older siblings, Hank Smith, Rosseta Fernandaz, Tim O'Flannery, Peter and Cassidy went out into town for some fun, while Luke Smith and Mai Ling went to a Christmas Eve party they were invited to, leaving our heroes and the younger siblings alone to watch some Christmas shows.

"No this is how you spend Christmas.", Angelo said as he and the others were relaxing. "Family, friends, and Mickey's Christmas Carol playing on the TV."

"With popcorn and soda to eat while watching it, too.", Irma said before eating some popcorn.

"After this is The Santa Clause!", Taranee said.

"Cool!", Ricky said.

"Is Santa Clause real, Scott?", Julie asked her older brother.

Everyone grew silent when they heard that question, for they didn't know the answer. This was a question that every kid has asked every Christmas. So, Scott did only one thing.

"Well... um...", Scott began to say.

"That's a good question.", Tommy said getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah!", Will said. "With all the stuff that we've been through, whose to say that the Jolly One isn't real?", Will said.

"We can still leave cookies out for Santa, right?", Chris asked.

"Duh!", Irma said. "Of you guys can!"

"Don't forget the milk!", Lillian said.

"And a card!", Jeff said.

"We can each make one!", Julie said.

"Well, you better hurry before you have to go to bed.", Mai Ling said grin.

The four kids then hurried to the rooms they were sharing to make their cards for Sana Clause.

"You know, they remind me of the way Blunk acted before we left Heatherfield to came here.", Sho said.

"What do you mean.", Will asked.

"Well, me and Angelo were helping Hay Lin take out some trash when we found Blunk walking around the alley.", Sho began to explain.

_Flashback_

"Blunk! What are you doing?", Hay Lin asked.

"Looking for Christmas tree seed.", Blunk said as he was looking around the alley.

"Christmas tree seed?", Angelo questioned.

"Uh-huh!", Blunk said as he looked up at the three of them. "Blunk going to fine seed and plant in village. Bring Christmas to Blunk's home!"

"Aaaaaaw!", Hay Lin cooed. "That's so sweet!"

"I'll be right back.", Sho said as he went inside the basement of the Silver Dragon.

"And where is he off to?", Angelo questioned.

A minute later, Sho came back with a pine cone.

"Now here's the deal, Blunk.", Sho said. "Plant this pine cone in the middle of your village and if you're lucky, it'll grow into a Christmas tree that can be decorated."

"Ooooooo!", Blunk said as he looked at the pine cone with a smile. "Blunk go plant pine cone on Christmas Eve, and sleep next to it, so Blunk can see Santa."

Blunk then open a fold with his Tonga Tooth and jumped through it.

"I take it that you want to go to Blunk's village and make it grow on Christmas Eve.", Angelo figured.

"That's the plan.", Sho said.

"We'll need decorations." Hay Lin said.

"Well, there should be enough at the ranch we're going to.", Angelo said. "On Christmas Eve, we go to Metamoor and go straight to the Passling Village and give the little guy a Christmas he won't forget."

"This is going to be so much fun!", Hay Lin said with her bright smile.

_End Flashback_

"And that's what happened.", Sho said. "I figured that the little guy deserved a little Christmas cheer."

"And we do have enough decorations left to do it.", Angelo said. "We could leave after Midnight."

"So what do you guys say?", Hay Lin asked.

"Why not?", Irma said. "Blunk has helped us in more ways than one. I say, let's give him a the Merriest Christmas ever!"

"I'm in!", Scott said.

"Me too!", Tommy said.

"Us too!", Taranee and Ricky said.

"Same here!", Will said.

"He may stink, but he's loyal.", Cornelia said. "Let's do it."

"So, after Midnight, we go to the Passling's Village and do our thing.", Angelo said. "We'll be back in time to get some sleep and awake up in time to open presents!"

"If any of our parents wake up

Just then, Julie, Lillian, Chris, and Jeff came back down stairs with their Christmas cards for Santa.

"Well, that was quick!", Scott said as the four of them came running up to them.

"Now we have to set up the milk and cookies for Santa Clause!", Julie said.

"Relax you guys!", Hay Lin said. "There's no need to rush."

A few minutes later, the cookies and milk were set on a table that was by the Christmas tree, ready for Saint Nick to eat and drink. As well as the cards the four little kids made for him too.

"Now everything is ready for Santa Clause!", Chris said proudly.

"And just in time, too!", Taranee said as she checked her watch.

"Why?", Lillian asked.

"Cause it's bedtime.", Cornelia said.

"Aaaaaw!", the kids whined.

"Sorry, guys!", Will said with a grin. "But you know the deal. You need to be sleep for Santa to do his thing."

"But I'm the Heart of Earth!", Lillian said. "And I..."

"Still have to go to bed, Little Senorita.", Tommy said with a smile. "No exceptions."

"Aaaaaw!", Lillian whined.

"See it like this.", Ricky said. "The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll get up to open your presents."

"I'm going to bed!", Jeff said as he ran up the stairs to the room he and Chris were sharing.

Chris, Lillian, and Julie waisted no time heading upstairs either. Scott went to make sure that, Jeff and Chris got ready for bed, while Cornelia went to make sure Lillian and Julie did the same thing. Once they were in bed, Scott and Cornelia came back downstairs, where the others were standing up and looking worried.

"What's up, guys?", Cornelia questioned.

Angelo held up the Star Heart, while Will held up the Heart of Kandrakar. Both of them were glowing brighter letting them know something was wrong.

"Are you serious?", Scott questioned as they walked up to them. "It's Christmas Eve for crying out loud!"

"Sorry, bud.", Angelo said as he opened a fold to Kandrakar. "But duty calls."

"Let's just hurry and take care of the problem so we can do what we plan on doing in the Passling Village.", Hay Lin said.

The ten of them then went through the fold to Kandrakar. Once in Kandrakar, they were face to face with the Oracle and a man in a red suit, hat, and black boots, with white hair and beard, with blue eyes. When they saw the man in red, they were more than shocked when they realised who it was.

"Guardians. Defenders.", the Oracle said. "I'd like you to meet..."

"SANTA CLAUSE?", they all questioned at the same time.

"HO! HO! HO!", Santa laughed. "I get that all the time!"

"Okay, if you're Santa Clause, then what did me and Angelo want for Christmas when I was seven and he was eight?", Will questioned.

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "What did we want?"

"A giant snow fort, with a drawbridge and slide.", Santa replied. "Oh, by the way. Nice try with the net that year."

"Whoa!", Angelo and Will said as they looked at each other.

"Okay, it's him!", Angelo said.

"I'm sorry.", Ricky said. "But, my mind is just... blown!"

"Same here!", Taranee said.

"Seeing as you're real, why haven't you brought presents to my play?", Irma questioned.

"Irma!", Cornelia scowled.

"What?", Irma questioned. "It's a fair questioned!"

"That it is, Irma.", Santa replied. "You see, I only bring presents to the families that can't afford much. All of your families can afford most of the things you ask for."

"Makes sense.", Scott said.

"Besides, there are a lot of families in the world.", Tommy said.

"Which is where the problem lies.", the Oracle said. "Something has happened."

"What happened?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, while flying over America, I made a stop in a field so my reindeer could take a break to handle their business.", Santa said. "If you know what I mean."

"Say what now?", Irma asked.

"Use the bathroom.", Scott said.

"Oh!", Irma said.

"Well, when they were coming back, they suddenly fell out and didn't get up.", Santa explained. "I was able to teleport them back to the North Pole. It turned out that they ate some bad oats and will be out for a couple of hours."

"The poor little guys.", Hay Lin said sadly.

"They'll be fine, Hay Lin.", Santa said. "I was lucky to deliver present to the other countries. But I still have America to deliver to."

"Let me guess.", Cornelia said. "That's where we come in."

"You would be right, Cornelia.", the Oracle said. "When Santa came to Kandrakar for help, I knew that you ten would be able to help."

"So, what do we have to do?", Ricky asled.

"Take these sacks.", Santa said as he made a sack appear in front of each o the ten heroes. "With each house you go to, you'll just have to reach inside and pull out the presents for that family."

"How will we know it's the right presents for the families?", Will asked.

"And how will we know which house to go to?", Taranee asked.

"In each sack is a small fold that leads back to the workshop where the presents are waiting to be pulled through.", Santa explained. "The Elves will be tracking you all and will know which presents to send through."

"Cool!", Irma said.

"And as for knowing which houses to go to.", Santa said as he pulled out another sack. "Take these."

Santa handed each of them a red cap like his.

"Put them on.", Santa said.

"Okay.", Angelo said a they all put them on.

Once they put the hats on their outfits began to change colors! Once it was finished, they all had a new look. Will's top and stockings were, while her boots and mini-skirt were green. Irma's top and stockings were red, while her shoes and mini-skirt were green. Taranee's top and stockings were red, while her shoes and shorts were green. She now had white sleeve covering her arms to keep her warm. Cornelia's top and stockings were red, while her boots and skirt were green. Hay Lin's top and stockings were red, while her shoes and skirt were green. Like Taranee, she too had white sleeves covering her arms to keep her warm As for the Defenders, their tops and pants are red, while their fingerless gloves and boot are black, their visors are white. And they too had white sleeves covering their arms to keep them warm.

"I can work with this!", Angelo said as he looked down at his new look.

"Very stylish!", Cornelia said. "Not to mention right for the season!"

"Hey, Will!", Irma said getting her attention. "Your ears!"

"What do you me...?", Will asked as she felt her ears. "What the heck?"

Everyone looked to see that Will now had pointed ears, like an Elf.

"If Will has ears like that, then that means that we...", Hay Lin said before feeling her own ears.

"We all have them!", Ricky said as he felt his ears.

"Sorry about that.", Santa said with a grin. "The caps help hide who you are. As well as show you which houses to go to. The ears are a plus."

"Cool!", Tommy said. "But how will the caps show use the right houses?"

"They'll have a glow that only you can see.", Santa said.

"We can teletransport into the homes and leave the presents.", Scott said.

"Plus get a lot of cookies and milk!", Irma said with a smile.

"When you all are done, fly to the North Pole.", Santa said. "You can't miss us!"

"So you guys ready?", Angelo said as he opened a fold for Earth.

"Let's do it!", Hay Lin said happily as they all ran through the fold.

"Let's hope that they can do the job in time.", Santa said.

"Do not worry Santa.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold for him. "They will not fail."

"I hope so, Himerish.", Santa said as he walked through the fold. "Merry Christmas, my friend."

"Merry Christmas, Santa.", the Oracle said before Santa went all the way through the fold.

Once the fold closed, the Oracle went to look in the Viewing Pool to see the the Guardians and Defenders were already in the air ready to split off to deliver presents.

_Back on Earth..._

"Okay guys!", Will said. "Let's split up and deliver some presents!"

"Right!", they all said before splitting in different directions.

As they all flew off in different directions, they all hoped that they would be able to deliver the presents to those in need and bring them all a Merry Christmas.

**A/N: Well, this is a surprise! Not only is Santa real, but he needs the help of our heroes to deliver the last of the presents! Can they pull it off and save Christmas? And will they be able to bring Christmas to Blunk and the Passling Village? Guess you'll have to wait and see.**

**Please review.**


	2. 2: Delivery Hijinks!

**Chapter 2:**

Watching from his Viewing Pool, the Oracle observed as the Guardians and Defenders delivered the presents to those who were in need of Christmas cheer.

_**Will Vandom**_

"Now let's see.", Will said as she looked around for her first house to deliver presents to. "Ah-ha! There's one!"

Sure enough, Will saw a house that had a white aura around it. Will quickly flew down to the house and looked in the windows to see that no lights were on. She then teletransported inside. Once inside, Will looked around the Living Room to see the no one except a little African-American boy sleeping on the couch.

'Must of fallen asleep waiting for Santa.', Will thought with a smile as she reached into the sack to start leaving presents. 'Let's see if this works right.'

The first thing Will pulls out is a remote control truck.

"Wow!", Will says quietly. "Let's see what else they get!"

Will then pulls out a very nice looking watch.

"That has to be for the father.", Will says as she reaches into the sack.

Will then pulls out a make-up kit.

"And this is for the mother.", Will said as she continued pulling out stuff.

Ten minutes later, Will has pulled out all kinds of presents and put them under a tree. The last thing she pulls out is a stuffed lizard toy that she places next to the little.

"Merry Christmas, little guy.", Will says quietly as she prepares to teletransprt out of the home.

But before she does, Will spots a plate of sugar cookies and a glass of milk with a note next to it. Will picks up the note and reads it.

_Dear Santa Clause,_

_ Here are some cookies and milk for your long trip. Thanks for the presents._

_ Mark_

"Thanks for the cookies, Mark.", Will said as she ate a cookies and drank the milk.

Will then grabbed another cookie before teletransporting out of the house.

"I could get use to this!", Will said as she flew to the next house.

_**Scott O'Flannery**_

"Now let's see what this family gets.", Scott said as he reached in his sack. "Wow! A Sled!"

After putting the sled under the tree, Scott reached in the sack and pulled out a baseball bat.

"This must be for the son.", Scott said as he reached into the sack to finish leaving presents.

Before Scott knew it, he was almost done. As he was reaching in to pull out the last present, he felt someone tug on the back of his pants.

"What the...?", Scott questioned as he turned around. "Uh-oh!"

Scott looked down to see a little girl and boy. Each had blond hair. The boy had green eyes and the girl had blue eyes. Both were looking a bit drowsy as they were rubbing their eyes.

"Hello Lass and Lad.", Scott said softly. "And why are you up?"

"We had to use the bathroom.", the little girl said.

"Are you Santa?", the boy asked.

"No, Lad.", Scott said as he knelt down to the kids. "I'm one of his helpers. You see his reindeer got sick and he needed help to deliver the rest of the presents. And that's why I'm here."

"Are the reindeer okay?", the little girl asked with concern.

"They'll be just fine.", Scott said. "But it's time for you two to get some sleep."

"Okay.", the two kids said as they got up on the couch, where they had blankets at.

Scott then reached into the sack and pulled out a teddy bear and a doll.

"I know who these are for.", Scott said as he gave the boy the teddy bear and the girl the doll. "There you go kids."

"Thank you, Santa's Helper.", the kids said.

"You're welcome, kids.", Scott said.

"Don't forget the cookies.", the girl said.

"And milk.", the boy added.

"Thanks.", Scott said. "Now go to sleep."

"Okay.", the kids said as they laid down.

Scott then ate one of the cookies.

"Mmmm! Chocolate chip!", Scott said before drinking the milk. "Time to go."

Scott them teletransported away, leaving two very happy kids, who slept well with their presents.

_**Irma Lair**_

"So far, so good.", Irma said to herself as she tip-toed towards the tree. "And now to leave the presents."

As Irma reached into her sack, the lights suddenly came on! Irma turned to see a little Asian-American boy staring at her.

"You're not Santa!", the boy said.

"No, I'm not.", Irma said with a small smile.

"Get her!", the boy yelled.

"Huh?", Irma questioned.

Suddenly, another Asian-American boy and girl jumped out from behind the couch with plastic bats. the first Asian-American boy whipped out his own plastic bat and, along with the other two kids and charged at Irma.

"Whoa!", Irma yelled as she flew in the air, surprising the three kids.

"Whoa!", the three kids said as they looked up at Irma.

"Wow!", the Asian-American girl said. "You can fly!"

"Um... yeah.", Irma said as she lowered herself back to the floor. "I'm one of Santa's Helpers."

"Santa's Helpers?", one of the Asian-American boys questioned.

"Yeah.", Irma said. "Santa needed help with delivering presents, and he asked me and my friends to help."

"Cool!", the three kids said.

"Now off to bed, so I can do my job.", Irma said witha smile.

"Okay!", the kids said as they ran out the room.

"Um... sorry about the bats.", one of the Asian-American boys said.

"It's cool.", Irma said. "Not off to bed."

With a bright smile, the boy turned the light off and headed to his room. Irma quickly left the presents that were supposed to be left there and got ready to leave. But not before getting her some cookies and milk.

"Got to love that gingerbread!", Irma said before teletransporting away.

_**Tommy Fernandez**_

"Well this house looks cozy.", Tommy said as he began to pull out presents. "Well, somebody is going to be happy with this toy robot!"

Tommy then pulled out some wrapped presents that had clothes in them.

"Somebody must of wanted a lot of clothes.", Tommy said as he reached in a pulled out a pretty big bone. "Now who would want a bone?"

Tommy then heard the sound of tiny footsteps come from behind him. He turned to see a little Scottish Terrier standing behind him.

"I guess this is for you.", Tommy said as he gave the dog the bone.

The dog happily took the bone and began gnawing on it. Tommy then went back to leaving presents. From a remote control boat to a DVD player. Once he was done, he ate two sugar cookies with sprinkles and drank the milk and teletransported to the outside.

"That's another house down.", Tommy said as he took to the air. "And a whole lot to go."

Tommy then flew to the next house to deliver presents.

_**Taranee Cook**_

"Four houses and nothing bad has happened.", taranee said as she teletransported into her next house. "This is going pretty well!"

Taranee wasted no time putting the presesnts under the tree. As she was putting presents under a tree she felt something tap her on her leg.

"Wha...?", Taranee questioned as she turned around to see a little boy with black hair and green eyes looking up at her. "Um...hi."

"Who are you?", the little boy asked.

"Um... I'm one of Santa's Helpers.", Taranee said. "I here to deliver you and your families presents."

"Oh.", the little boy said. "Wanna cookie?"

"Um...sure.", Taranee said with a smile.

The little boy ran to the stand where he had the cookies and a small bottle of milk and gave a cookie and bottle of milk to Taranee.

"Here you go.", the boy said as he gave them to Taranee.

"Thank you.", Taranee said. "Now you should head off to bed, so you can open your presents in the mourning."

"Okay.", the boy said before giving Taranee a hug. "Merry Christmas, Santa's Helper."

"Merry Christmas.", Taranee said with a warm smile as she returned the hug.

The little boy then ran off to his bedroom, leaving Taranee to finish putting the rest of the presents under the tree. Once she was done, she ate the cookie and drank the milk.

"I wonder if I'll meet anybody else.", Taranee pondered as she teletransported away.

_**Angelo Vanders & Cornelia Hale**_

"A homeless shelter?", Angelo questioned as he looked at the aura of white light that was around the building. "Homeless or not, everyone deserves a Christmas."

Once he was close enough, Angelo teletransported inside the shelter. Once inside, he saw that there was a tall Christmas tree in the shelter's Living Room.

"Time to get to work.", Angelo said as he began to pull presents out of the sack.

"Aaaaaaah!", came a female voice.

"What the...?", Angelo questioned.

_A minute earlier..._

"Where am I?", Cornelia questioned as she looked inside the room she was in. "And where's the Christmas tree? I must of teletransported into the wrong room."

Cornelia then began to leave the room she was in to look for the Christmas tree. Now just as she was about to leave the room, she heard a growling sound behind her, making her cringe a little.

"Please don't let it be what I think it is.", Cornelia said as she turned around slowly. "Please don't let it be what I think it is."

Cornelia turned around to see a German Shepard staring at her ready to pounce.

"Nice doggy.", Cornelia said as she backed away slowly. "Good doggy. Stay where you are."

"Woof! Woof!", the dog barked as he ran at Cornelia.

"Aaaaaaah!", Cornelia yelled as she ran for it.

_Present Time_

Angelo looked to see Cornelia running from a German Shepard, who was hot on her tail!

"Cornelia?", Angelo questioned surprised to see her.

"Angelo?", Cornelia questioned being just as surprised to see him.

Remembering that the dog was right behind her, Cornelia and a hid behind Angelo. Seeing the dog coming, Angelo stood his ground as he stared down the dog.

"Stop!", Angelo said with his palm held out, stopping the dog. "Sit! Stay!"

The dog sat and stayed where he was. Cornelia slowly peeked out from behind Angelo to see that the dog was sitting.

"How did you...?", Cornelia began to asked.

"You got to stand firm sometimes.", Angelo said. "So them who's boss."

"And if that doesn't work?", Cornelia asked.

"Then you run for your life!", Angelo said with a grin. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I saw the aura around this place and came here.", Cornelia replied. "I then ran into the barking wonder here."

"Maybe we're both suppose to be here.", Angelo said.

"Guess so.", Cornelia said. "Well, let's get started."

"I wonder how the others are doing.", Angelo replied as he and Cornelia were unloading the presents and putting them under the tree.

"Knowing Irma, she probably got caught by some kids.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"That would be so funny!", Angelo said as they continued to put presents under the tree.

"Hey!", Cornelia said as she pulled out a bone. "I guess this is for you."

Cornelia then gave the bone to the dog, who took it happily and walked off.

"Well, that takes care of him.", Cornelia said as she reached in and pulled out another present.

Minutes later, they were finished putting presents under the tree.

"And that's that.", Angelo said as he went for the cookies. "Aw, snap! They got oatmeal raisin!"

Cornelia reached down and grabbed a cookie and ate one as well. They then saw that there was only one glass of milk between the two of them.

"Go ahead.", Angelo said.

"Thank you.", Cornelia said as before she drank the milk.

"I see us working off all these cookies and milk for the next few weeks.", Angelo said.

"Who the heck are you?"

Angelo and Cornelia turned to see a African-American male with a bat in his hand. He was in his thirties and was dressed in a pair of sleeping pants with a robe and slippers on.

"I'll ask again!", the man said as he prepared to swing his bat. "Who the heck are... Are those presents?"

"Yes. Yes they are.", Angelo said. "You see, we're here to spread some Christmas cheer."

"So, that's what the presents are for.", Cornelia said. "

"Well I'll be.", the man said. "I don't know what to say, except thank you. The kids are going to love this."

"No problem.", Angelo said as he and Cornelia headed for the door. "We have to get going now, sir."

"Yeah sure.", the man said as he opened the door for them. "Merry Christmas and God bless you both."

"Merry Christmas.", Cornelia said as they walked out of the place.

The man turned to look back at the tree with all of the presents. He then remembered that he didn't get their names.

"Wait!", the man said as he turned around. "I didn't get your..."

The man looked to see that they were gone.

"...names.", the man finished as he looked down to see that there were no tracks in the snow. "What in the world? Where did they go?"

Just then the dog came out and began to bark up at the sky.

"Hush, Bruno!", the man said as he pulled the dog inside. "Get back inside before you get sick."

The dog let out one last bark before the door closed. Up in the sky, were Angelo and Cornelia, who both breathed a sigh of relief. They both high-fived each other before flying off to their next houses.

_**Ricky Smith**_

"So far, I haven't been caught yet.", Ricky said as he began to put presents under the tree of the house he was in. "I wonder how the others are doing. I wonder how many houses I have left."

As Ricky was finishing up, he noticed a little girl laying on the couch.

"Now that brings back some memories.", Ricky said with a smile.

Ricky then grabbed the purple stuffed cat, that he put under the tree, and laid it next to the little girl. Once she felt the stuffed cat, the little girl, who was still sleeping grabbed the cat and held it close. Seeing that made Ricky smile as his eyes watered up a bit. He then wiped his eyes ate a cookie and drank the milk.

"Merry Christmas, kid.", Ricky said as he teletransported out of the house and flew of to his next house.

_**Hay Lin**_

"Wow!", Hay Lin said as she looked around the Living Room, of the house she was in. "All the other houses had kids sleeping in the Living Rooms. This one might be an easy one."

"Now!"

"Huh?", Hay Lin questioned before a sheet was dropped on her. "Hey!"

"We got him!", Hay Lin heard a little boy cheer.

"We got Santa Clause!", a little girl cheered.

"We got him! We got him! We got him!", the two children cheered.

As the two childern cheered and danced around, Hay Lin stood up and worked her way out of the sheet to see two little African-American kids. One boy and one girl. They both had black and brown eyes. Hay Lin then cleared her throat getting the kids attention. The two kids looked up to see what looked to them like a very tall elf.(Remember the ears and that the caps hides her identity, folks.)

"You're not Santa!", the boy said.

"No, but I'm one of his helpers.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "Now what's with the trap?"

"Well, we wanted to prove that Santa was real.", the girl said.

"So, we decided to set a trap.", the boy added.

"Well, it worked.", Hay Lin said.

"Sorry.", the two kids said.

"It's okay.", Hay Lin said. "But I need you two to go to bed so I can leave your presents."

"So, we're not in trouble?", the little girl asked.

"Of course not.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "No one got hurt, so it's okay. Now it's time for bed."

"Okay!", the two kids said as they ran up to Hay Lin and hugged her. "Thank you, Santa's Helper."

"You're both very welcome.", Hay Lin said.

The two children then headed off to bed, so Hay Lin could leave the presents under the tree. Hay Lin wasted no time putting the presents under the tree.

"Well, that's the last of them.", Hay Lin said as she put the last present under the tree. "I don't know how Santa does it without getting caught."

Hay Lin the ate some cookies and drank the glass of milk.

"Sugar cookies with a Hershey's Kiss in the middle!", Hay Lin said after drinking the milk. "I'll have to make some of those later this week."

Hay Lin them teletransported out of the house and flew to her next house.

_**Sho Ling**_

"This has been a pretty good night, so far.", Sho said as he teletransported into his next house.

Once in the house, Sho began to take the presents out of the sack and place them under the tree, making sure not to make much noise. Within fifteen minutes, Sho was finished putting the presents under the tree. Sho then ate a cookie that was on the plate.

"Peanut butter.", Sho said as he finished the cookie. "Not bad."

Sho then drank the glass of milk. He was about to grab his sack and teletransport out of the house. But when he turned to grab his sack he saw that a bulldog was in standing between him and his sack.

"Uh-oh!", Sho said. "Okay, easy now. I'm just going to take my sack and leave. Okay?"

The bulldog growled at Sho making him step back.

"Well this isn't good..", Sho said as he stood there. "How can I get him to move?"

Sho then looked at the dog as it licked it's lips.

"You must be hungry.", Sho said as he grabbed one of the cookies. "Want a cookie?"

Once Sho showed the dog the cookie the dog walked towards Sho and took the cookie and began to munch on it. Sho petted the dog and then grabbed his sack and teletransported out of the house.

"Well, that was fun.", Sho said as he flew to his next house.

A few hours later, and with their speed, our heroes were done delivering the presents and were on their way to the North Pole.

"You will not believe what almost happened to me tonight!", Irma said as they were heading North.

"I bet I can top it.", Cornelia said.

"I bet I could top you both.", Hay Lin said.

"Well, at least the presents were delivered.", Sho said.

"This was kind of fun.", Scott said.

"Think Santa will let us do it again next year?", Ricky questioned.

"It would be kind of fun if he did.", Will said.

As they got closer to the North Pole, something crossed Hay Lin's mind.

"Guys!", Hay Lin said getting everybodies attention. "We forgot about Blunk!"

**A/N: After delivering all of those presents and going through all kind of stuff, our heroes got the job done. But now they have to go do what they planned to do for Blunk. Let's hope they can pul it off in time.**

**Please review**.


	3. 3: A Passling Christmas & Job Well Done!

**Chapter 3:**

There our heroes were. Hovering there in the air, after Hay Lin reminded them about their little Passilng friend and what they were going to do for him.

"So, what do we do now?", Tommy asked.

"We do what we said we were going to do.", Angelo said. "We can teletransport back to the ranch, and grab the decorations and head to Metamoor and decorate the tree for Blunk and his people."

"It shouldn't take to long.", Taranee said. "I don't think Santa will mind."

"Of course he won't.", Cornelia said. "We're doing a good deed after all. Plus we're spreading some Christmas cheer to a friend who needs it,"

"Then let's do it!", Will said.

They all then teletransported back to the ranch and gathered the decorations and then Angelo opened a fold to Metamoor. Once on Metamoor, they flew towards the Passilng Village. Once at the village, they saw that Blunk was sitting next to a spot that looked like it was dug up.

"That must be where he buried the pine cone.", Sho said.

"So, why isn't he at home sleeping?", Irma questioned impatiently.

"He did say that he was going stay up and see Santa.", Angelo said.

"Oh brother.", Tommy said with a grin.

"Hey!", Scott said getting everybodies attention. "Who's that?"

Everyone looked to see another Passling with some white hair walking towards Blunk.

"Jeek.", Irma said with a scowl on her face. "A Passling that used to give info to Phobos for a price."

The ten heroes listen in on what Blunk and Jeek were talking about.

"Why Blunk sit out in middle of village?", Jeek asked as he stood in front of the young Passling.

"Blunk wait for Santa to come to Village!", Blunk said. "Blunk bring Christmas to Village!"

"Stupid, Blunk!", Jeek laugh. "Santa no real! Even if he real, why would he come to Passling Village? He no care about Passlings! Santa no care for you!"

"Jeek wrong!", Blunk said as he eyes began to water. "Santa real! And Santa come to village!"

Jeek didn't say anything as he busted out laughing while walking away. The other watched as poor Blunk sat there sobbing as tears flowed down his face.

"Santa real,", Blunk cried. "Blunk know it."

"Poor little guy.", Hay Lin said.

"That's cold man.", Angelo said.

"Somebody needs to teach Jeek a little lesson!", Cornelia said.

"Why that dirty, little...", Irma hissed as she was about to jump out from the bushes they all were hiding behind.

"Cool it, Irma!", Taranee whispered. "We came here to give Blunk a Merry Christmas! Not give Jeek some Seasons Beatings!"

"Taranee's right!", Sho said. "But first, we need to get Blunk to go to sleep first."

"Not just him, but the whole village.", Cornelia said.

"Leave that to me and Irma.", Ricky said.

Ricky and Irma then used their mind control powers to make sure that everyone in the Passling Village was asleep. Taranee and Scott then scanned the village with their telepathy to see if they all were asleep.

"Okay.", Scott said. "They're all asleep."

"Than let's get to work.", Hay Lin said as they all walked towards Blunk, who was out like a light.

The first thing they did was make the pine tree grow. And that was all Sho and Cornelia's doing as they made the tree grow very tall. I'm talking Madison Square Gardens tall! Once that was done, everyone went to work decorating the tree and hanging wreaths and other decorations on the houses of Passling Village. Once they were finished, they looked at their handy work and were amazed at what a good job they did.

"This isn't half bad.", Tommy said.

"And look at the tree!", Hay Lin said happily. "We did a good job decorating it."

"And the villgae looks pretty good, too.", Will said.

"Guys.", Angelo said. "We have to go and give Santa back his caps and sacks."

"Aw, man!", Ricky said as he slapped his forehead. "I almost forgot about that!"

"Good part is that we can open a fold to the North Pole.", Angelo said. "At least I hope we can."

"Worth a try.", Sho said.

"Let's go!", Will said.

"On it!", Angelo said as he opened a fold for Earth.

As everyone ran though the fold, Irma, who remembered what Hay Lin said about Blunk staying out to see Santa, pulled out a blanket and pillow from her sack. She they rested Blunk's head on the pillow and laid the blanket on him to keep him warm.

"Merry Christmas, little guy.", Irma said with a smile before running through the fold before it closed.

"What took you so long?", Cornelia asked Irma as they all stood in the snow.

"Just leaving something for Blunk.", Irma replied before looking around. "Wow! Are we where I think we are?"

"I believe so.", Scott said. "Cause if I'm right, that's Santa's place."

Everyone looked to see a bunch of houses that looked the way it did in The Santa Clause movies. Once they saw it, they all flew towards the area. Once there, an elf that was wearing glasses.

"Ah! You made it!", the elf said. "Follow me please."

"So, this is Santa's crib.", Angelo said as he looked around the area.

"This is so totally cool!", Ricky said.

"I wish I had a camera!", Will said.

"I remember dreaming of what this place would like like as a kid!", Irma said. "And now we're here!"

The elf lead our heroes inside where Santa was waiting for them.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!", Santa bellowed with a smile. "Thank you Guardians and Defenders! You've done a wonderful job tonight. Even though you had a few problems along the way."

"Tell me about it.", Hay Lin said with a grin.

"Me and Cornelia have a story to tell.", Angelo laughed getting a playful nudge from Cornelia.

"Don't worry about it, kids. I've had my share of problems every once and a while.", Santa said. "The important thing is, that you all got the job done. And for that I thank you!"

"It was our pleasure, Santa.", Tommy said.

"And I'm extra proud of what you did for your friend, on Metamoor.", Santa said as he walked over towards a table that had a large glass dome in the center. "Would you like to see what happens?"

"Tatally!", Irma said as they all gathered around the table and looked into the glass dome.

The dome then began to show Blunk, as he slept in the same spot he was in when they went to the Passling Village.

"Blunk.", Blunk's Mama said as she gently shook her son awake. "Wake up Blunky-poo."

"Five more minutes, Mama.", Blunk said as she turned over.

"Blunk must see this!", Blunks Mama said as she shook him again.

Blunk slowly got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Once his vision focused, his eyes were wide at what he saw. All the houses had Christmas decorations on them. But the thing that got his attention was the Christmas tree that was in the middle of the village. It was tall and had all kinds of decorations on it.

"Him real, Mama!", Blunk said happily as he grabbed his mother's hands and jumped around. "Santa real! Blunk bring Christmas to village!"

"Jeek no believe it!"

Blunk turned around to see Jeek, as well as many other Passlings looking up at the Christmas tree in shock and amazement.

"Blunk tell Jeek, Santa real!", Blunk said with a happy smile. "Santa bring Christmas to village!"

"Jeek still no believe it.", Jeek said as he stared up at the tree. "Santa real?"

"Me so proud of my Blunkie-poo!", Blunk's Mama said before kissing him on the forehead.

"Aw, Mama!", Blunk said as a few tears ran down his face. "Merry Christmas, Mama."

"Merry Christmas, Blunkie-poo.", Blunk's Mama said before hugging her son.

Back at Santa's place, Santa along with the Guardians and Defenders watch the scene through the glass dome.

"I'm so happy for them!", Hay Lin said as some tears ran down her face.

"That was pretty touching.", Angelo said as his eyes began to water a bit.

"Are you crying?", Irma questioned as she saw Angelo eyes water.

"No.", Angelo said as he wiped his eyes. "I was just a bit misty eyed, that's all. Besides, it's Christmas. It's one of those few times where a guy can be a bit emotional."

"Yeah!", Ricky said. "Besides, I thought women liked guys with a sensitive side."

"Well I do.", Taranee said before she gave Ricky a kiss.

"Me too", Hay Lin said before she kissed Angelo.

"Well it's time for you all to head back to your families.", Santa said.

"Before we go, Santa, I have a favor to ask.", Scott said.

"What do you need, Scott?", Santa asked.

Back at the ranch, the families were up and ready to open their presents, when John found the letter the kids left them.

"So, I guess we wait.", Elizabeth Hale said.

"We don't have to wit long, do we?", Jeff asked his mother.

"Hopefully not long, Jeff.", Carol O'Flannery said to her son.

"Who knows, they maybe on their way back right now.", Susan Vandom said trying to keep her hopes up.

Just then a fold opened up near the Christmas tree in which the kids came walking through it. Everyone was more than surprised by their look. All except the mothers and fathers of the Defenders, Kadma and Joe Vanders, John Vanders, Yan Lin, Charlie Smith, and Halinor.

"What the heck happened to you guys?", Tom Lair asked.

"Well, we had to help somebody real special do something.", Irma said. "And you won't believe who it was!"

"Who?", Anna asked.

Just the, Santa walked through the fold.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!", Santa bellowed as he belly shook, like a bowl full of jelly. "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!"

"Santa Clause?", Lione Cook questioned.

"We were just as shocked.", Taranee said.

"Long time no see, Santa.", Yan Lin said as she walked up to him.

"Hello, Yan Lin!", Santa said as he hugged her. "It's good to see you and the other past Guardians and Defenders again."

"Good to see you, Nick", Joe said with a smile.

"You know Santa Clause, mom?", Chen asked his mother.

"Oh, yes!", Yan Lin said. "We met him when we were Guardians. I take it the kids helped you deliver present like we did all those years ago?"

"Yes.", Sanat said. "And like you all, they did a great job."

"Just like we did during our Defender days.", Yoh said.

"And you did a good job back then, boys.", Santa said smiling.

"So, you know Santa Clause?", Susan asked John.

"I told you before, Susan.", John said. "There are things out there that most consider myth that are real."

"I'm starting to see that now.", Susan said.

"I see it, and still find it hard to believe.", Harold Hale said.

"Believe it, dad.", Cornelia said. "He's real."

"What do you think, mom?", Irma said.

"After all that's happened, you kids go and surprise me some more.", Anna said.

"I'll say this.", Tom said as he rubbed Irma's elf-like ears. "You're kind of cute with the ears."

"Oh, ha, ha!", Irma said. "Very funny, dad!"

"So, are you elves now, or what?", Rosseta asked her brother as she tugged at his ears.

"No!", Tommy said as he playfully slapped his sister's hand away. "Once the hats come off, the ears go too."

"But you guys look so cute!", Susan said smiling.

"Mom!", Will whined.

"Well, you do!", Susan said. "And I like the colors of you clothes."

Santa let out a jolly laugh seeing all the happy faces. He then looked own at the four younger childern as they looked up at him with bright smiles.

"Hello, children!", Santa said.

"Hi, Santa!", the four of them said smiling.

"I know you four have been pretty good, if not a little naughty!", Santa said with a wink.

"Wow!", Chris said. "I always knew you were real!"

"So, why did you need my brother for?", Julie asked Santa.

"Well, my reindeer had a little tummy ache and couldn't finish the rest of my run.", Santa explained.

"So, you needed Cornelia and the others to deliver the rest of the presents!", Lillian figured.

"That's right.", Santa said. "And thanks to them, all the families that couldn't afford to get presents, will have a Merry Christmas."

"What do you mean?", Jeff asked.

"You see, son, Santa only delivers presents to families that are in need.", Kevin O'Flannery said. "You know, the ones that can't buy their presents, like some of us can."

"So, all those families have presents now?", Chris asked.

"Yep!", Irma said. "Just like we do now."

"Cool!", Chris said.

"Yes it is, Christopher.", Santa said. "And now that it's Christmas, it's time for me to head back to the North Pole. Mrs. Clause has a big breakfast waiting, and I'm hungry from all the worrying I've been doing."

"Well, Santa, it's been fun.", Angelo said as he and the other Defenders and Guardians took their caps off. "And this is one Christmas I won't forget!"

"Same here!", Hay Lin said. "We got to spread some Christmas cheer!"

"And make a lot of families really happy.", Ricky said.

"And even though we had some interesting encounters, it was all worth it.", Cornelia said.

"I couldn't agree more.", Scott said.

"Me neither.", Sho said.

"If you even need us to help next year, give us a call.", Will said as they all handed Santa back the caps he gave them.

"Yeah!", Taranee said. "We'll be more than happy to help."

"Besides, it felt good making Christmas great for all those families.", Tommy said.

"Plus, all those cookies were great!", Irma said getting a laugh out of the others.

"I bet they were, Irma!", Santa said with a laugh. "Well, I best be off. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!"

"Merry Christmas, Santa!", everyone said before Santa went back through the fold.

As the fold closed, Will and Angelo changed themselves and their fellow Guardians and Defenders back to normal.

"Well, this Christmas will be one to remember.", Theresa Cook said.

"You can say that again.", Joan Lin said.

"To think, Santa is real.", Tim O'Flannery said. "Why didn't you tell us, dad?"

"You never asked.", Kevin O'Flannery said witha laugh.

"So, what was his place like, Hay Lin?", Chen asked his daughter.

"You should of seen it, Dad!", Hay Lin said. "It's like a little village where the elves live and the workshop it huge!"

Suddenly, the young heroes began to hold their stomachs.

"What's wrong, guys?", Hank Smith asked.

"I think I know.", Roberto Fernandaz said with a grin. "To much cookies and milk!"

"Remember when that happened to us?", Charlie Smith asked Yan Lin with a grin.

"Those homes had some good cookies, but we paid for it later.", Yan Lin said with a grin. "I suggest that you all sit down and rest. Some ginger ale will do you all some good."

"Thank you.", the ten of them said as they sat down.

"So was having all that cookies and milk worth it?", Mai Ling asked.

The Guardians and Defenders looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, it was.", they said before busting out laughing.

Later that mourning, everybody went to opening presents and having breakfast. Later they went to watching the parades on TV and enjoying the rest of their Christmas. And the feast they had was wonderful. But it wasn't just because of the food that was there. It was because of the fact that they were with family and friends. And when it comes to the holidays, that's what really counts.

_**So from W.I.T.C.H. & S.T.A.R.S. as well as all of their friends, we'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

**A/N: And that folks is my W.I.T.C.H. & S.T.A.R.S. Christmas story! I hope it was to your liking, for I liked writing it. I'll say this. The scene with Blunk was touching to me. My eyes started to water at it. And I'm the guy who wrote it! Now that's saying something! Anyway, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Please review.**


End file.
